Protective Brothers
by larsonae
Summary: What if Sabrina was the daughter of Sonny Corinthos? Her and Patrick have broken up and her father and brothers are becoming so protective over their kind hearted new family member. Then Carlos comes to Port Charles to win Sabrina back. They don't know her history in Puerto Rico, but will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos came to Port Charles with one task in mind. To get the love of his life Sabrina Santiago back for good. They had dated for several years in Puerto Rico. Sabrina ended the relationship when Carlos said he wanted to marry her and for her to be a stay at home wife and mom once they had children. Sabrina's dream was to become a nurse and though Carlos knew it, he thought Sabrina would love him enough to give up that dream for him. She did not. She chose her dream over him and left Puerto Rico for the nursing program at General Hospital in Port Charles.

The day she left Puerto Rico, he watched as she got on the plane. She didn't know that he was at the airport watching her leave. Her eyes were red from crying, but as she boarded the plane the tears stopped as she was looking forward to building a career and life away from Carlos. Carlos watched as the plane took off and disappeared into the sky.

Carlos: "I will get you back Sabrina. Even if it takes until the day I die, I will get you back."

_Port Charles: 10 Months Later_

Sabrina had been a registered nurse at General Hospital for a couple of months now. She had graduated top of her class in the nursing program and found a protective older brother in Dante Falconeri. Sabrina liked Dante from the moment they met because he was one of the first people to greet her in Port Charles. Dante was married to Lulu, when Sabrina first came to Port Charles, but Lulu had left Port Charles to see her older brother Lucky on an extended trip. Sabrina was there as a friend for Dante during the process of getting used to taking care of the baby and himself while Lulu was gone. Dante and Sabrina had found out they were siblings and were excited because they had always been friends and the friendship grew closer because they were siblings. Sabrina was in a relationship with Patrick Drake at the time. They were doing well until Sabrina thought they were in a rut. She brought up the subject to Patrick and this caused a huge fight, which led to their breakup. They were able to stay professional at work, but Patrick didn't like Dante being the protective big brother and hanging around Sabrina so he couldn't even talk to her. They met at Kelly's after their perspective shifts to talk about their day.

Dante: "Hey sis" as he got up to kiss Sabrina on the cheek

Sabrina: "Hey, how was your shift?" sitting down at their usual table

Dante: "Oh you know, catching bad guys, the usual. Yours?"

Sabrina: "Nothing too out of the ordinary. Just Patrick constantly saying that you are too protective of me."

Dante: "That is it. I am sick of him trying to tell you who can and can't protect you from him. He should be glad our father isn't the one following you around. I am going down there and talking to him after dinner."

Sabrina: "Don't worry about, I took care of it, I am no longer working with him."

Dante: "That's my sister." Kissing her once more on the cheek.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at this, but she couldn't help but love how protective her family was of her. Dante especially was protective of her because of how sweet and forgiving she was.

Carlos came walking by Kelly's and instinctively looked in the window. He stopped abruptly when he saw her. Sitting there with another man, laughing and talking as if there wasn't a care in the world. Carlos decided to surprise Sabrina right then and there.

Carlos: "Surprise!" Coming over to Sabrina's side. Sabrina looked up in disbelief as she didn't want to recognize the man who was standing beside her. Carlos reached down and grabbed Sabrina's face planting a kiss on her lips.

Dante quickly got up and pushed Carlos off of his sister.

Dante: "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Carlos: "Kissing my girl. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Dante: "It looks to me that you are kissing my sister, when she doesn't want to be kissing her."

Carlos: "What do you mean your sister? Sabrina doesn't have any siblings."

Dante: "How does he know your name?" Looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina looked down at the table, but saw both sets of eyes on her. She looked up at Dante.

Sabrina: "He's my ex-boyfriend from Puerto Rico, Dante"

Dante: "The one who was wanting you to marry him and have kids without you following your dream?"

Sabrina: "That's the one."

Carlos: "When you put it that way chica, you make me sound as if I forced you into the relationship. As I remember we both wanted that."

Sabrina: "Yes, but not until I was a nurse Carlos."

Dante: "Alright, I have heard enough. Clearly my sister doesn't want to talk to you, why don't you go back to Puerto Rico and leave my sister alone."

Carlos: "Oh well see, I have a job here in Port Charles and I will be around for at least a couple of months."

Dante: "Well I guess you should be going to meet your new boss. If I ever see you around my sister again, I will personally see to it, you go back to Puerto Rico for good."

Carlos headed towards the door and before he went through the door, he looked back.

Carlos: "Sabrina this isn't over. I will get you back."

Sabrina was a wreck after he left. Dante tried to console her as best he could, but knew that she would feel better if Sonny knew about the situation. They drove over together to Sonny's house and were anxious to tell him about Carlos coming to Port Charles.

When they got there they saw that both Michael and Morgan were there as well.

Sabrina: "Maybe we should tell him later. I don't want to get Morgan and Michael into this too."

Dante: "Trust me, it will be easier telling them all at once then one by one. Especially in this family words get twisted so easily."

Sabrina: "Fine. Let's do this."

Dante: "We are not going to let him hurt you. I can promise you that."

What Sabrina didn't tell Dante that the kiss Carlos planted on her so unexpected had sparked her feelings for him again. She knew he was trouble and was probably working for someone under the table. She thought the best thing to do was to tell her family, then she could sort out her feelings for him without his influence, and with any luck realize it was just because she hadn't been kissed in a while that she felt that way.

Sonny: "Hey, my two oldest. What brings you guys here?"

Dante's face said it all.

Sonny: "Oh God, what's the problem."

Both Michael and Morgan got up and kissed Sabrina on the cheek. They sat down as they wanted to hear what was going on.

Dante: "Well me and Sabrina were eating at Kelly's like always and this man came in and kissed Sabrina right out of the blue."

Sonny's hands clamped shut.

Sonny: "Who was this guy?"

Sabrina: "My ex-boyfriend."

Sonny: "Patrick? Dante don't you know Patrick Drake?"

Dante: "It wasn't Patrick."

Sonny: "Than who?"

Sabrina: "My ex-boyfriend from Puerto Rico. Carlos."

Sonny: "Why is he in town?"

Sabrina: "He says that he is in town because he has a job and to get me back."

Sonny: "Why did you break up with him?"

Sabrina: "I broke up with him when he wanted to get married and start a family right away. That would of meant giving up my dream of becoming a nurse."

Morgan: "So he wanted you to just be a mom and wife?"

Sabrina: "Yeah. He says he won't stop fighting for me until he gets me back."

Michael: "Well we got to figure something out. I mean I for one, don't want this guy around you."

Sabrina: "Thanks Michael. I think I can handle it."

Sonny: "Darling, I love you, but your way of handling a situation like this is would be to invite him in and make him a five course meal."

Sabrina: "Thanks."

Sonny: "I'm just saying that you don't know all the resources that I have at my disposal."

Sabrina: "What are you going to do?"

Sonny: "Don't worry about, your brothers and I will take care of it."

Sabrina stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Sonny: "Well you may take that back with what I have to tell you."

Sabrina: "Why?"

Sonny: "Because until Carlos is out of Port Charles, I want you to move in here with me, so I can watch over you. You can go anywhere, just as long as one of your brothers or I am with you. This includes work."

Sabrina: "Oh boy, Patrick is going to love that."

Dante: "I thought you said you took care of that?"

Sabrina: "I did but I just know that he is going to go out of his way to see me."

Michael: "Well we aren't going to allow him to do that. Both Patrick and Carlos are going to leave you alone. Come hell or high water."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the regime of Sonny's protection mode of Sabrina had been put into place. She liked living with her dad because it allowed her to get to know him on a more personal level, but she was missing sharing an apartment with Felix. The only time they got to see each other was at work and luckily he was on the approved list of people who could talk to Sabrina without one of her brothers or her father standing right on top of them. They made distance when they talked but were ready to go and protect Sabrina any time Patrick had come around to chat with her. Luckily they hadn't run into Carlos yet, but Sabrina knew it was only a matter of time until he figured out where she worked and began coming to see her. Sonny was watching over Sabrina today at the hospital.

Sabrina: "Felix, I love my family but I am glad that I'm allowed to talk to you."

Felix: "You and me both sister. Why are they so protective of you anyways."

Sabrina: "Well they don't like Patrick trying to talk to me every chance he gets and now that my ex boyfriend from Puerto Rico has come to Port Charles, they are on vigilante duty."

Felix: "You talking about the ex who said he didn't want you to become a nurse? What could he be doing here?"

Sabrina: "He said he has a job here, but his main goal is to get me back. You should have seen Dante at Kelly's when Carlos came in a kissed me."

Felix: "Why am I hearing about this now? This is something I should of heard about a long time ago."

Sabrina: "I'm sorry but after the incident at Kelly's, me and Dante went over to my dad's to tell him and that installed the Corinthos daughter protection agency."

Felix: "So that is why you have been living at Sonny's and they have been coming around so much."

Sabrina: "Yep."

Sabrina turned around, immediately bumping into Patrick. Within two seconds Sonny was helping his daughter up and in between Patrick and Sabrina.

Patrick: "Sonny, I see you are on protection detail today."

Sonny: "Well I just wanted to make sure that my boys were doing a good job protecting their sister."

Patrick: "Well they are, this is the closest I have been to Sabrina in a week."

Sonny: "That is good to hear. The protection detail isn't for just you though."

Patrick: "I guess I should be flattered, there is someone else besides me, you want away from Sabrina?"

Sonny: "Yes, but it isn't any of your concern."

Patrick: "See I disagree, I think it is my concern. See though we are no longer together, I still care about Sabrina very much."

Felix and Sabrina were watching this exchange of words and were only praying fists weren't going to start flying. Just as it was getting a little bit louder, Carlos came out of the elevator and started walking towards the nurse's station.

Sabrina: "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

Somehow Sonny heard her and stopped arguing with Patrick to look at her.

Sonny: "What are you talking about?"

Sabrina: "My ex is here."

Patrick: "Sabrina what are you talking about? You told me he was in Puerto Rico."

Sonny: "He was. He showed up in Port Charles about a week ago, and I have been wondering when I would see him."

Sabrina: "There you go. He is right in front of you."

Carlos: "Hi I was looking for…. Oh hey, there you are Sabrina. I was hoping I could take you somewhere for dinner."

Sabrina found herself behind both Sonny and Patrick as they seemed to be interested in who exactly Carlos was. She moved from behind them and up into the nurse's station.

Sonny: "My daughter won't be going anywhere with you. What did you say your name was?"

Carlos: "You're her father?"

Sonny: "Yes. Why else would I call her my daughter?"

Carlos: "Oh, I don't know, see Sabrina was with this guy the other day at the diner and she said he was her brother, but I know for a fact that Sabrina doesn't have any brothers and her father is back in Puerto Rico."

Sonny: "Well, she is my daughter and she does have brothers now and I don't care what you believe or not, but you need to stay away from her. The both of you." Looking over at Patrick.

Carlos: "Well I am going to tell you, what I told Sabrina, I will get her back."

Sonny was about ready to tear his coat off at Carlos' cockiness.

Sonny: "Leave my daughter alone! Like Dante already told you, we will personally see to it that you go back to Puerto Rico for good."

Carlos got in Sonny's face and by this point Sabrina had hid behind the counter, so she didn't have to see what was going to happen. Patrick still hadn't lost interest in the conversation Sonny was having with Carlos but backed up a little not to get in the cross fire. Morgan came off of the elevator and saw what was happening.

Morgan: "Hey! Hey! Back up off my dad!"

Morgan pulled Carlos away from Sonny's face and went to stand right next to Sonny.

Morgan: "This guy giving you trouble dad?"

Sonny: "Not enough yet to hurt him, but I do want to introduce you to him. Morgan this is Carlos. You know Sabrina's ex boyfriend from Puerto Rico."

Morgan: "You would look a whole lot nicer if you were back home in Puerto Rico."

Carlos: "What is with all the threats."

Morgan: "These are not threats, these are just warnings about what will happen to you if you don't leave my sister alone."

Carlos: "Sabrina how many brothers do you have?"

Sonny: "She has three brothers, one very protective father, and his entire security team at her disposal so I don't think you will be getting very far."

Patrick: "Sabrina I really need to talk to you."

Sabrina: "Why, I am on OB detail now, unless you bring in another pregnant ex girlfriend I won't be seeing you."

Morgan: "Good one sis."

Sabrina: "Thanks. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do. Bye Morgan. Bye Daddy." This was the first time she had called him anything but Sonny to his face and couldn't help but smile when she came and kissed both him and Morgan on the cheek. They watched her walk down the hall and the second she was out of sight, Sonny grabbed Carlos by the collar of his jacket and threw him against the nurse's station.

Sonny: "You listen to me, one last time! Stay away from my daughter. She doesn't want you anymore."

Carlos: "Okay, I will back off, but I know Sabrina probably better than you do and I know that kiss I gave her got her thinking about us again."

Sonny let go of his jacket and allowed him to get up.

Sonny: "Just go!"

Carlos did as he was told, but saw Sabrina looking from around the corner down the hall. Instead of going to the elevator he walked past it and down the hall.

Morgan: "Where is he going?"

Sonny: "I bet you I know exactly where he is going."

He took of into a run after Carlos and Morgan followed after. Patrick stayed behind hoping to talk Felix into letting him talk to Sabrina somehow without her family around.

_Nurse's Station_

Patrick: "Hey Felix, how are you?"

Felix: "I see right through that doctor charm, so put it away and tell what it is you want."

Patrick: "I want Sabrina back."

Felix: "Well you aren't getting her back. You made that mistake a long time ago and now that she has someone else fighting for her, you want her? Uh uh. You aren't playing that game."

Patrick: "Fine, I will get her back myself."

Felix didn't want to mention this to Patrick but he saw the way she looked at Carlos and there was a whole different level to the chemistry between her and Carlos and her and Patrick. He knew that Sabrina wanted Carlos, but was just so scared of being hurt and having to give up her dreams again she walked away.

_General Hospital Hallway_

Sonny and Morgan had followed Carlos until they lost him. It was if he had disappeared into thin air. Sonny expressed his anger his usual way by throwing a cart with medical supplies against the wall.

Morgan: "Dad calm down, we are going to find him."

Sonny: "I know we are, but I just don't want to see your sister hurt again. After Patrick she was so fragile it killed me to watch. I don't want that to happen again because I'm going to protect her."

Morgan: "Okay, then let's call Dante and Michael and set up a meeting at the restaurant."

Sonny agreed reluctantly. They didn't see Sabrina hiding in an exam room and they didn't see who she was hiding with.

Carlos: "That was close."

Sabrina: "Shut up and kiss me." She didn't know why she was saying this, but felt the gravitational pull between them and it couldn't be stopped.

Carlos did as she commanded and it took both of them right back to Puerto Rico.

Sabrina: "I missed you so much. I can't believe you are here."

Carlos: "Well believe it. So when are we getting married?"

This question abruptly stopped the make out session they were having and made Sabrina get up from off the bed and move towards the door.

Sabrina: "Really? That is what you want to know?"

Carlos: "Well yeah."

Sabrina: "Carlos I do miss us, but right now, I have to be loyal to my family and I have just started OB detail."

Carlos: "Do you really think your family is ever going to like me?"

Sabrina: "Yes, if you do as they ask and leave me alone. Maybe we can see each other in secret. You know like we did when I wasn't supposed to be dating anyone."

Carlos: "Sounds like a plan, but you couldn't keep your mouth shut then how are you going to keep your mouth shut now."

Sabrina: "Well if we don't see each other, other than when we meet, it shouldn't be a problem."

Carlos: "Fine I will play along, but the moment you think it is right for us to tell your family. We will."

Sabrina waited until he had left the floor to come out of the exam room. She wasn't paying attention and she ran into someone.

Sabrina: "Patrick."


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick: "What are you doing in that exam room?"

Sabrina: "Oh, I was just cleaning up."

Patrick: "Really because from who I saw come out of the room before you didn't look like a patient at all. It was your ex-boyfriend."

Sabrina: "Alright Patrick, what do you want?"

Patrick: "Sabrina you know what I want. I want another chance with you."

Sabrina: "Well that is not going to happen. You know how things went the first time."

Patrick: "Well I do know that, but I know that your father and brothers would much rather see you with me than your other ex boyfriend at this point."

Sabrina: " You wouldn't blackmail me would you?"

Patrick: "No, think of it as an agreement to keep my mouth shut for who I saw come out of the exam room you were in from your father and brothers."

Sabrina: "Fine, but if I find out you are rubbing in it Carlos' face. I will just tell my brothers and father myself."

Patrick: "Sounds good to me. So where to you want to go for dinner?"

Sabrina: "Oh goody, it's starting already."

Sabrina had texted Carlos what had happened and what the new situation was. He wasn't happy about it, but knew that until Sonny and her brothers saw him as a good person for Sabrina, they wouldn't let him near her. Sabrina and Patrick kept everyone out of their secret as the less people knew the better.

_Sonny's Restaurant_

Sonny: "My sons!" Coming up to Dante and Michael.

Michael: "Hey dad, what is going on?"

Sonny: "Well Morgan and I had an encounter with Carlos today at the hospital. We were able to run interference but we lost him. That's why Morgan decided we needed to meet to come up with a plan."

Morgan: "That's right, we don't know anything about this guy besides he is from Puerto Rico and he dated Sabrina."

Dante: "Yeah, well I would do a background check on him, but I don't know his last name."

Michael: "Well I guess we need to get all the information we can out of Sabrina."

Michael pulled out his cell phone and called Sabrina. Sabrina was walking with Patrick on their way to dinner at Sonny's restaurant. She knew what she was risking going there with him, but her family only came in before the restaurant opened to check the books.

Sabrina: "Hey Michael, what's up?"

Michael: " We were wondering if you could come to dad's restaurant to tell us about Carlos."

Sabrina: "Yeah, sure. Patrick and I are actually headed there now."

Michael: "Patrick? What are you doing with him?"

When Michael said Patrick, the rest of the Corinthos men started to pay more attention to the phone call.

Sabrina: "Listen I will explain to you all when we get there."

Michael: "Okay, see you soon."

Michael hung up the phone and the rest of them were staring at him.

Michael: "I have no idea, she said she would explain when they got here."

####  
Sabrina: "Great. I hope you are ready to get an earful."

Patrick: "Why?"

Sabrina: "Because not only is my family at the restaurant, but they also want to talk about Carlos."

Patrick: "Well should we just pretend we are in love?"

Patrick leaned in and kissed Sabrina. She couldn't help but get lost in the moment and remember how she had wanted so badly to date him the first time. They broke apart.

Sabrina: "Come on let's get this over with."

They walked into the restaurant and stopped cold when they saw the four sets of eyes staring back at them. She knew she couldn't turn around and run, so she made forward movement and greeted them with a kiss and a hug. Patrick hung back as he knew his turn to feel the wrath was coming.

Sonny: "Sabrina, what are you doing with him?"

Sabrina: "Well after you left the hospital, Patrick wanted to talk and we agreed to see how things would go if we went slowly."

Sonny looked at Morgan.

Sonny: "I should have had you stay."

Morgan: "Sorry dad but we were both so focused on making sure Carlos didn't find Sabrina that we forgot about Patrick."

Patrick: "Well that makes me feel better."

Sonny glared at him.

Sonny: "Why don't you two join us? We have to talk to Sabrina anyway and it may take a while."

Sabrina looked at Patrick as if to say 'sit down now.' Patrick did as she said and they got on with the meal. Patrick made sure to be grabby at the table as he knew no one would do or say anything in front of Sabrina or to disrupt the other patrons.

Dante: "So about Carlos."

Sabrina: "I don't think it is very polite of you to ask about him in front of Patrick." Grabbing Patrick's hand.

Patrick: "Oh don't worry, I want to hear all about him." He said kissing her on the temple.

Sabrina pasted a smile on her face.

Sabrina: "Fine. His name is Carlos Rivera. I met him in high school and the man who was my supposed father didn't like him."

Sonny: "A man after my own heart."

Sabrina: "He was out of school when I met him but the age difference didn't bother me, so when my dad forbade me to see him; I snuck around seeing Carlos and we got pretty serious. We dated until I graduated college. He wanted to get married and have kids right after I graduated, but I wanted to be a nurse. He didn't agree with that and that is when I broke up with him and moved here. Any questions?"

They were all stunned with how much she told them.

Dante: "Did you know what he did?"

Sabrina: "No, that is the only thing in all the years we dated, I never knew. That is what makes me nervous."

Patrick saw how concerned Sabrina's family was at the last statement. He was concerned too.

Sonny: "I'm glad that you told us this. This makes me glad we are watching out for you at work, and you are staying with me. Dante do you think you could find him so I can talk to him, figure out what he does."

Dante: "Yeah, sure. We will bring him in." Grabbing his brother's shoulders.

Sabrina: "Just don't kill him." She said as they got up from the table.

Dante: "That's not my job, that's Sonny's."

Sabrina put her hand over her face.

Sabrina: "Oh my God."

Sonny: "Don't worry about it. It will be taken care of."

Sabrina: "Just please don't kill him." Looking at him as he went out the door following his sons.

With the door closing, Sabrina could see her hopes of a possible relationship with Carlos fading.

Patrick: "Well I guess we finally have quality time."

Sabrina: "Yeah I guess so."

Though she enjoyed Patrick's company she couldn't get Carlos out of her head and especially out of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina had heard from neither her brothers, father, nor Carlos in a day. She was worried and decided to wait up for her dad to talk to him when he got home. She had worked a double shift and was exhausted but still needed to talk to her dad. She heard the front door open and close and readied herself for what was going to happen.

Sabrina: "Hey dad, can I talk to you?"

Sonny: "What are you doing up so late, I thought you would be in bed by now?"

Sabrina: "Well I need to talk to you. I haven't heard anything from you or my brothers in a day and I am starting to get worried. What happened when you found Carlos?"

Sonny: "Well, when I found him, along with your brothers, he was at the Port Charles Airport. He said that he was leaving for an assignment and would be back to get you."

Sabrina: "Did he say where he was going?"

Sonny: "No, he just said that he was called away my his boss for business and that he would be coming back to win you back. We figured since he wasn't such a threat now, because he was leaving, to not hurt him."

Sabrina: "So I guess that means I get to move back in with Felix?" She said this with disappointment in her voice. Her mind kept wandering to where Carlos had to go so quickly that he couldn't of just texted her.

Sonny: "Yeah, I don't see why not. Since you and Patrick are dating again, I guess we don't have to keep such a close watch on you at work."

Sabrina: "Really?!" She was excited because that meant she could sneak off during her breaks and do some investigating of her own.

Sonny: "Yes, but if you break up with him again. I want to know about it."

Sabrina: "Trust me you will know."

She got up and went to her bedroom, too excited to even sleep, so she packed her belongings and call Sam Morgan. Sam was a great friend to her and Patrick and since their first break up Sam had been there for her when she just needed a girl to talk to. Felix helped to, but getting a full woman's perspective always helped.

Sabrina: "Hey Sam, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Sam: "Oh God what did Patrick do this time?" Having heard they were back together.

Sabrina: "Actually it isn't about Patrick. It's about Carlos Rivera."

Sam: "What about him."

Sabrina: "He came to Port Charles on business and to get me back and after my dad and brothers talked to him, which was at the Port Charles Airport, he said that he was put on another assignment and would be back later to get me back. I was wondering what you dig up on him."

Sam: "So what do you want me to look for?"

Sabrina: "Anything on his job and his past assignments and where he may be going that he had to leave in such a hurry."

Sam: "Sabrina, let me get this straight, you dated this guy and you don't know what he does."

Sabrina: "Yeah, it never really came up. I am just worried that my dad killed him and didn't tell me the truth."

Sam: "Alright, well I will look into this for you, but how are you going to keep it a secret from everyone in your family. I swear the Corinthos' have secret file detecting power."

Sabrina: "I will hide it somewhere at my apartment. They hardly ever go past the living room."

Sam: "Okay give me a couple days and I will see what I can find."

Sabrina: "Thanks Sam."

Sam: "Hey Sabrina, just be careful. If anyone finds out about this we will both have a lot of explaining to do."

Sabrina: "Don't I know it."  
Sabrina finally felt the exhaustion creep up to her and she laid down, excited that in a few days she would have answers. Maybe answers she didn't like, but answers at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina had moved back in with Felix and though her family thought she was still dating Patrick, she had ended it once again as her feelings for Carlos were hard for her to hide anymore. Patrick promised that he wouldn't tell Sonny or her brothers anything about their so called 'second chance' relationship. He hated Sonny and would love to prove him wrong, but he still cared about Sabrina as a friend and didn't want to see her hurt. She finally got the phone call from Sam she was waiting for.

Sabrina: "Sam thank God, have you found anything on Carlos?" She whispered this as best she could, as she was having dinner at Sonny's and said Patrick was calling and she had to take it. They all rolled their eyes, but they were just glad Carlos was away from Sabrina.

Sam: "Yeah I did. This is better if I tell you in person, that way you can see the documents I found. Sabrina, I think you need to tell someone, it is hard to keep such a big secret from your family."

Sabrina: "Okay, I think I will tell dad."

Sam: "Well I wasn't thinking of Sonny, I was thinking more along the lines of Dante or Morgan."

Sabrina: "Dad is going to find out eventually, might as well get this over with."

Sam: "Okay, meet at your apartment in a half hour."

Sabrina: "Sounds good."

She hung up the phone and had the biggest lump in her stomach since seeing Carlos walk through the door at Kelly's. She walked into the dining room and called Sonny into the living room.

Sonny: "Hey what is wrong? Did Patrick hurt you again?"

Sabrina: "Dad actually we are no longer dating anymore. It was sort of a mutual decision and we agreed that we would be friends."

Sonny: "Well that is good. So is that why you called me in here?"

Sabrina: "No, it's about Carlos."

With the sound of the name coming out of her mouth, Sonny turned around quickly.

Sonny: "What about Carlos? He back in town?"

Sabrina: "No, I still don't know where he is, but I have been keeping a secret from you guys."

Sonny: "What have you been keeping from me?"

Sabrina: "Well I kind of sort of hired Sam to look into him for me."

Sonny: "You did what?!"

With Sonny's voice raised the rest of her family came out of the dining room with the chairs hitting the floor behind them.

Sabrina moved towards the door to the foyer.

Sabrina: "I hired her because when he came to Port Charles and kissed me that day, the feelings I thought were buried so deep inside me started coming up again. Then when you told me he had gone on assignment but would be back, I got concerned. The whole time I was with him before, I didn't knew what he did and I wanted to find out before I told him about my feelings."

Sonny: "And keeping it a secret from me, from us was the best way?"

Sabrina: "Dad look at the way you are reacting. I know we don't know anything about his profession and I know you are worried about a man who suddenly comes back into my life after so long, but I want you to at least give him a chance. Sam is meeting me at the apartment now if you want to come."

Sonny: "You bet I am coming. In fact we are all coming."

Sabrina thought it best to leave out the fact that Sabrina hid Carlos from Morgan and Sonny that day in the hospital and they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. As well as the fact Patrick sort of blackmailed her into the relationship. She didn't want to get another lecture.

Sabrina: "Hey Sam."

Sam was standing by her apartment door.

Sam: "I see the whole motley crew is here." Whispering to Sabrina as she opened the door. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Sabrina: "Well you know me, bringing my family into the worst situations possible."

They entered her apartment and all took a seat around the coffee table, waiting Sam to show them everything she had on Carlos Rivera.

Sam: "Okay Carlos Rivera was born in Puerto Rico and began working for the Rivera mob family. Though he wasn't a biological son, Hernando Rivera treated him like a son. He was hired to be protect Sabrina while she was in Puerto Rico."

All of this was a shock to Sabrina. She knew Carlos was very protective of her, but she never understood why. Sabrina sat there remembering all the good things in their relationship and thinking that it was all just a lie to keep her safe from her grandfather's enemies.

Sam continued. "When Sabrina moved to Port Charles Hernando was gone and Carlos found a new family to work for. He is now working for the Jerome family and was in Port Charles to destroy Sonny's business. That was his job of course until he was assigned to go back to Puerto Rico to talk to the boss controlling the Jerome's."

Sonny: "Who is this boss?"

Sam: " The only thing I could get on that is that it is a relative of Hernando and her initials are LR."

Sonny about fell off the couch when he heard those initials.

Sabrina: "Dad you okay?"

Sonny: "No it can't be. That can't be right."

Sabrina: "What can't be right."

Sonny: "The only woman relative of Hernando's to have those initials was your mother. Lilly Rivera. I saw her get blown up. How is it possible that she survived."

Sabrina: "You mean to tell me, not only is my dad a mob boss, but so is my mother who was supposed to be deceased? And that they are on opposite sides."

Sabrina didn't know how to take the news. First there was her father who she had come to love. Then Carlos as she just found out is an enforcer for an opposing mob. Finally, the mother she never knew, but thought was dead because Sonny told her about the car explosion. Sam finished with her findings and left the file on the coffee table so they could go through it more thoroughly. Sonny picked up the file and looked at Sabrina.

Sonny: "Do you understand why I didn't want you to get involved?"

He didn't mean to raise he voice, but he was just so angry with all the information he was told.

Sabrina: "Dad, I'm sorry I just thought I should know what Carlos did before I thought about getting back into a relationship again."

Sonny: "What do you mean back into a relationship? I thought we had this settled. That you weren't going to see him."

Sabrina: "Well."

With that all the Corinthos men were on high alert. They were up and around Sabrina like lions circling a hurt gazelle. Sabrina moved closer to her bedroom, and they all followed.

Sabrina: "When he kissed me that day at Kelly's, I didn't think any feelings would come back but they did."

Dante: "So, why didn't you say anything to us."

Sabrina: "Hello! Look around, I have been getting the third degree of protection ever since he showed up."

Sonny: "We wanted to protect you. But now that we know who Carlos is, I think it would be best to just walk away from him and focus on your relationship with Patrick."

Sabrina: "That isn't going to work because we are no longer dating. I do have an idea though."

Sonny: "What is that?"

Sabrina: "Whenever Carlos comes back to Port Charles I start seeing him, with your blessing and I get as much information I can about the people he is working for you."

Sonny: "Sabrina you can't do that. I can't do that to you. Putting you in that position would make me worry about you even more."

Sabrina: 'This is the best way to get information. Yes he knows that Sonny is my dad, but he doesn't know that I know what he does and who he works for."

Sonny was starting to warm up to the idea as she convinced him. Her brothers weren't having it.

Dante: "Sonny you can't let her do that, if Carlos finds out she would be the sacrificial lamb."

Michael: "Yeah, I am with Dante. I don't want her trying to infiltrate another mob family when she can't even tell a lie without smiling."

Sonny turned to Sabrina: "You sure you want to do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina had been getting the details about how her protection detail would change when Carlos came back to Port Charles. Of the many things that were changing, she started to get more and more hesitant about doing this. She was worried about slipping her cover and Carlos figuring it out, causing him to hurt her and her family. They got information from Sam that Carlos was on a flight to Port Charles. Sabrina got a text from him when he landed.

_Sorry for being quiet. I had to leave town for a job and I just got back. Can't wait to see you_.

Sabrina called her dad so he knew what was happening.

Sabrina: "Hey dad, Carlos just texted me. Said he is back in Port Charles.

Sonny: "Sabrina, you sure you want to do this? You can back at now and no one will know."

Sabrina: "Yes, I am sure. It's the only way I get to see him and help you."

Sonny: "Okay, but just a reminder I will have two plain clothes guards with you wherever you go. You remember the signal?"

Sabrina: "Yeah, touch the bottom of my hair if I need help."

Sonny: "Okay, I love you. I want you to know how much I appreciate this."

Sabrina: "I love you too, daddy."

This made Sonny smile. He hung up the phone and made a call to the two guards. Sonny thought Sabrina was meeting Carlos for the first time in the morning at Kelly's as they discussed when they found out he was on his way back.

Sonny: "It's a go."

Sabrina texted Carlos back, _Can't wait to see you, want to meet at my apartment tonight?_

She wanted one night with him without the pressure of helping her family. To remember the way things were before she found out what he did.

Carlos texted and said that he would be right over. She began getting ready for what would be her last night of living her one life. She showered and picked out this fantastic purple mini dress that hugged her curves. She put her hair in a side chignon and paced nervously back and forth in the living room waiting for Carlos to get there. She heard the knock on the door and rushed to open it. She was excited to see Carlos standing on the other side of the door.

Carlos: "Hello Sabrina."

He was surprised to see her all dolled up, but it didn't take long for each of them to have their arms wrapped around each other, heading to the bedroom.

Sabrina: "Don't you want something to eat?"

Carlos: "I'm already eating what I want." He said taking his t-shirt off over his head.

Sabrina smiled as she fell on the bed with Carlos on top of her. They instantly went right back to kissing each other. He unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her. He pulled so hard on the dress it tore into two pieces before it was off of Sabrina's body.

Carlos: "I hope you weren't planning on wearing this again."

Sabrina: "No I was, remind me the next time you come to be wearing old clothes."

They got lost in each other that night, and Sabrina knew as long as she tried to keep her double life as separate as possible everything would be okay. They fell asleep in each others arms and were happy where they were in the exact moment.

The next morning they got dressed, Sabrina in scrubs as she had to work right after breakfast and Carlos got dressed in the clothes from last night and they made there way to Kelly's. They walked in and took a seat at the counter. Sabrina recognized the guards but pretended to not know them as she and Carlos held hands.

Sabrina: "So I was thinking, do you want to meet for dinner tonight at the Metro Court?"

Carlos: "I would love to, but I have to work."

Sabrina: "Speaking of work, what is it that you do? I mean it didn't bother me that I didn't know when we dated in Puerto Rico, but I just think that since we are more grown up I should know."

Carlos: "I will tell you, but then I would have to introduce you to my boss."

Sabrina: "Well how is that a bad thing?" she said using her feminine charm to her advantage.

Carlos: "I just want to get this job done and then I will tell you, okay?"

Sabrina: "Fine."

They finished breakfast and walked out the door. They kissed goodbye and went opposite directions. Sabrina took a deep breath as she walked to the hospital. She turned down by the waterfront as she sometimes did to get her muscles moving. She stopped to take in a deep breath of air and all of a sudden felt a hand go over her mouth. She tried to scream and get away but the person who was holding her was too strong for her to overcome.

Mystery Man: "Sabrina your family won't find you."

With that the man dragged her away, with Sabrina fighting him the whole way. Her GH ID dropped along with her phone and as she disappeared. Her phone started to ring. The ring was faint but Sabrina recognized it, it was her dad calling her. She freed herself and ran for the phone on the boardwalk. She was able to answer it, but before she could say anything the man grabbed her again. She was able to get out "Dad help me!" before the man dragged her away again, this time his hold stronger.

Sonny: "Sabrina! Sabrina!" All Sonny heard after Sabrina screaming was the boats coming in to the pier. He immediately called Dante.

Sonny: "Come on Dante pick up!"

Dante: "Hello."

Sonny: "Dante we've got a problem!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dante and Sonny made their way to the pier. They were looking around for a while before they found Sabrina's cell phone and ID badge on the dock. Her ID badge had slipped through the slats and was staying in place above the water by the clip. They picked it up and followed the alley that was straight back from where they found her stuff, hoping to find any clues about where she was taken.

Dante: "What do we do now?"

Sonny: "We look until we find her, dead or alive. But I am telling you now Dante, I am not losing her. Not again. Get me Carlos Rivera."

Both Michael and Morgan were informed of the situation along with the rest of the PCPD. An alert was sent out for people to call in, but so far there was not a single phone call about her whereabouts.

_Catacombs of Port Charles_

Sabrina tried to getaway multiple times, but every time the man holding her would grab her and hold her even tighter than before. He led her to a small cell in the catacombs underneath Port Charles. She had never been or heard of them, so for all Sabrina knew, she was out of Port Charles.

Sabrina: "Can you please tell me why you are doing this to me?"

Mystery Man: "Because I was told to do so."

Sabrina: "By who? Please tell me!"

The man walked away and left her there all alone. All she could do was go into the corner and cry. She was scared as she didn't know what was going to happen to her.

_Sonny's Office_

Michael and Morgan were waiting at Sonny's office when he and Dante walked in holding Carlos by the collar of his jacket.

Carlos: "Will you tell me what is going on? Sabrina and I haven't seen each other since before I left town."

Sonny: "I want to know where Sabrina is."

Carlos: "How am I supposed to know. She is probably working isn't she? Maybe you should call her."

With that Sonny threw a hard left jab into Carlos' jaw sending him to the floor.

Sonny: "She's been kidnapped!" Before Carlos even got off the ground.

Carlos: "What do you mean kidnapped? No one would kidnap her. I saw her myself walk out of Kelly's and headed for the hospital."

With that Carlos knew Sonny would put together that him and Sabrina had seen each other since he had been in town. He was headed for the door when Dante stopped him.

Dante: "Yeah, we know about that. See we have guards on Sabrina 24/7."

Carlos: "Well then why aren't you hitting your guards for not protecting your daughter?"

Dante shoved Carlos back into the room.

Dante: "Because they were supposed to keep an eye on her only when she was with you."

Dante hated to tell him the plan, but Sabrina was more important than a stupid plan and Carlos cared enough for her to set his loyalties aside to find Sabrina.

Carlos: "What do you plan? Sabrina couldn't lie even if her life depended on it."

Dante: "Well it is the Corinthos in her."

Carlos: "What do you want me to do? I don't know anything about who took Sabrina."

Sonny: "You can start by telling me who you work for."

Carlos: "There isn't a chance in hell I am going to tell you who I work for."

Sonny went to his desk and picked up a photo of Sabrina taken in the summer at the safe house by the lake. She was in a tank top and shorts with her hair half pulled up, she was smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Sonny handed it over to Carlos.

Sonny: "Not even for her, the woman you love."

Carlos looked at the picture and tears began to form. He broke down with her picture in his hand.

Sonny: "I thought so."

Michael: "So are you going to tell us?"

Carlos: "Yes. I promise I will do whatever I can to help you get her back. On one condition."

Sonny: "What's that."

Carlos: "That when we find her, and I will that you and your sons are going to stop forbidding me from seeing Sabrina."

Sonny: "There is only one problem with that though."

Carlos: "What's that?"

Sonny: "You work for my enemy. If my daughter is going to date anyone, that person has to be loyal to me and my business."

Carlos: "You are saying I would have to quit working for who I work for and come work for you, if I want to date Sabrina without all of you on my back?"

Morgan: "Exactly."

Carlos thought about it for a while. It was taking forever and the Corinthos men were getting anxious to get back on the case.

Carlos: "Deal. You are lucky that I love Sabrina."

Sonny: "No, you are lucky, you being in love with Sabrina is what is going to save your life."

_Catacombs of Port Charles_

Sabrina heard footsteps and got up out of the corner. She headed for the front of her cell. The mystery man had returned. He put the key in the lock and unlocked the cell. Sabrina not wasting any time got out of the cell. The man grabbed her arm before she could run for it and led her down the tunnel and up stairs into an office. Sabrina noticed the desk chair was turned around and as Sabrina's eyes adjusted to the light, the chair turned.

Sabrina: "Mom?"


	8. Chapter 8

The woman behind the desk in the chair stood up. She was shocked to hear Sabrina call her mom.

Lilly: "How do you know, I am your mother?"

Sabrina: "My father showed me pictures of you, when my friend Sam found out Carlos was working for."

Lilly: "Well this is not the way I imagined meeting you, but I had you kidnapped for your own safety. See just like your father, I have my own enemies and they have found out about you."

Sabrina: "Thanks, your accommodations have been oh so nice."

Lilly: "Well now that we have you up here, we are going to move you into your room. You will be staying there until I am sure that you are safe."

Sabrina: "Why can't I be staying at home with even more guards? My dad is quite the protective one."

Lilly: "Oh I know how protective he is."

Sabrina: "Well could I at least call him and tell him I am okay."

Lilly: "No."

Sabrina: "When is it going to be okay for me to go home?"

Lilly: "When we are sure the threat on your life is gone."

_Corinthos' Residence_

Carlos had been filling in Sonny on who he works for. Sonny kept getting angrier and angrier as he felt that no matter how much information he found out, he would never find his daughter.

Carlos: "The offices are above the catacombs of Port Charles, that way people can't find us."

Sonny had a light go off in his head.

Sonny: "That's it, that is where Sabrina is."

Dante: "All right, I will call in PCPD and let them know"

Carlos: "I wouldn't do that Dante, if they get wind of any police involvement they may hurt Sabrina. Besides going this late at night, it wouldn't be safe. Those catacombs play tricks on the mind."

Sonny: "Fine we will wait until tomorrow, but at first light, I am going to get my daughter back."

_Catacombs_

Lilly: "We have a room set up for you here, so that you can get a good night sleep, before we leave."

Sabrina: "What do you mean leave."

Lilly: " I am taking you back home to Puerto Rico with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Sabrina: "No, I am not going to leave my family or my job, to go back with someone I hardly know."

Lilly: "Sabrina, I am your mother."

Sabrina: "Well you haven't acted like it, so why start now."

Lilly: "Fine, but please at least stay for the night, I don't want you just magically reappearing. I guess this means I will have to tell your father where you are."

Sabrina: "He would have figured it out eventually."

Lilly: "I know he would have. Just to warn you, this is going to be interesting. We haven't seen each other in a long time and you are going to be in the middle."

Sabrina: "Why?"

Lilly: "Because we are on opposite ends of a mob war and now you have to figure out for yourself which side you want to be on. As you know Carlos works for the Jeromes, who in essence works for me. You being with him will cause your father to throw a tantrum."

Sabrina kept the fact that Sonny knew exactly who he was and who he worked for. Lilly knew the Carlos and Sabrina had started dating again before he had to leave Port Charles the first time. She couldn't tell her mother that she was helping her father. Just then Carlos came walking through the office door. He was shocked to see Sabrina standing there unharmed, but still scared

Carlos: "Sabrina I am so glad you are okay! I didn't know she was the one behind this."

He said rushing towards her. He kissed her before Lilly cleared her throat.

Lilly: "I hope you are going to leave her lips alone enough to actually do your job. The reason why I did this Sabrina was because I need to know you are safe."

Though Lilly didn't necessarily like Carlos dating Sabrina, but who was she to tell her daughter who to date.

Carlos: "Don't worry we will keep it to a minimum. I just wanted to tell you Sonny knows that she is gone and they are looking for her. Also, they know who I work for."

Lilly almost coming over the desk: "What do you mean they know who you work for?"

Carlos: "I had to tell them or they were going to shoot me right there. They are coming for her in the morning."

Sabrina: "Oh goody, my parents are going to kill each other over me, can't wait to see this."

_Corinthos' Residence_

Sonny: "Is the transmitter we put in his phone working?"

Dante: "Yes, I know exactly where he is"

Sonny: "Let's go get our girl back."


	9. Chapter 9

Dante and Sonny made it to the catacombs along with Michael and Morgan to go and find Sabrina. They didn't know who they would come in contact with once they found her.

Sonny: "Michael, Morgan, you stay here and keep eyes out for anyone trying to come in."

Morgan: "Dad I'm coming in."

Michael: "Me too."

Sonny: "Listen I know both of you want to help and be there with us to get Sabrina back, but I need you two out here to be our back up."

Morgan: "Fine, but if you are not out in five minutes, we are coming in."

Sonny: "Okay, don't get worried if you hear gunfire."

Michael: "Don't you mean when."  
With that Sonny and Dante turned towards the darkness and slowly picked up their pace

_Lilly's Office_

Carlos: "I need to take her now, to her father and brothers, before your cover is blown

Sonny: "Too late."

Dante and Sonny had made quick work of the catacombs and found the cell Sabrina had stayed in. They then found the stairs and based on Carlos' tracking device they installed, they knew he was up there.

Sabrina: "Dad"

Lilly's guard had grabbed Sabrina around the neck. She now had three guns pointing towards her. Sonny, Dante, and Carlos all had their guns drawn on the guard.

Sonny: "Good to see you Lilly. I thought for sure, you would never be in your father's business."

Lilly: "People change, I sure did after I got home to Puerto Rico after our so called wedding."

Dante: "How did you let her go?"

Sonny: "Dante, I thought she died in a car explosion meant for me. I never thought she would be alive and running her father's business."

Lilly: "Well someone has to keep it in the family. I am planning on giving it to Carlos and Sabrina when I die."

Sonny: "Speaking of our daughter, why did you have a guard take her against her will?"

Lilly: "I saw this was the only way to keep her safe from my enemies. See they know about her now, thanks that search Sam Morgan did on Carlos."

Sabrina: "Dad it is my fault."

These were the first words she'd spoken since the guard grabbed her once again

Sonny: "Sabrina don't worry about it, we will get you back safe and sound."

Sabrina: "It is a little hard to not worry with three guns pointed in my general direction."

Sonny: "Let your daughter go!"

Lilly: "Sonny, I am protecting her, can't you see."

Sonny: "I see you are holding her against her will."

Sabrina: "Can't we just talk about this over coffee."

Dante: "Sabrina is right, why don't we put our guns away and have a discussion about what we want for Sabrina."

Lilly: "Yes, Sonny, your guard is right."

Sonny: "This isn't my guard, this is my oldest son Dante."

Lilly: "Well I am going to ignore the fact that Sabrina is not your first child, and it is time for us to sit down and discuss Sabrina."

Sabrina's guard let her go and lead her to a chair, conveniently placed in the middle of the two sides. She leaned on her knees and waited until the war of words would reach the point where someone would be injured.


End file.
